Simplify the expression. $(3k-8)(4k+8)$
First distribute the ${3k-8}$ onto the ${4k}$ and ${8}$ $ = {4k}({3k-8}) + {8}({3k-8})$ Then distribute the ${4k}.$ $ = ({4k} \times {3k}) + ({4k} \times {-8}) + {8}({3k-8})$ $ = 12k^{2} - 32k + {8}({3k-8})$ Then distribute the ${8}$ $ = 12k^{2} - 32k + ({8} \times {3k}) + ({8} \times {-8})$ $ = 12k^{2} - 32k + 24k - 64$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 12k^{2} - 8k - 64$